


Plus Ultra Burning

by Gemiinii0522



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, Promare
Genre: Burnish, F/M, Fire Quirk, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vigilante AU, Vigilante midoriya, first fanfic, he does go to UA, midoriya has a quirk, midoriya has burnish quirk, midoriya has promare fire, midoriya is burnish, pls be nice, promare burnish, promare fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemiinii0522/pseuds/Gemiinii0522
Summary: As the last of the fire fled from Lio’s fingertips who could’ve ever guessed the fire burning with life would travel through years and universes until it found a suitable host even less who would have guessed it would deem Izuku worthy, someone who seemed to have absolutely no fire In His soul what so ever.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This in my first fanfic that I’m going to share, it’s BNHA promare crossover, please be nice! Or rise I might cry lol please enjoy

“If you want a quirk so bad, why don’t you take a swan dive off a roof and hope for one in your next life!” Bakugou katsuki, his former childhood friend laughed as he slammed the door behind him, leaving the school with his lackeys.  
Izuku frowned at the door turning to pick up his bag and other dropped items before looking out the window to see if he could find where his book landed, the fish pond, he sighed again heading out well after he was sure kacchan was gone, why did he even still call him kacchan, they hadn’t been friends for years.  
He frowned as he plucked the book from the pond shooing away the fish. It was probably ruined, he have to buy a new one and rewrite everything, there was no use in keeping a note book that was first burnt and then soaked through. He carefully pried it open but of course the pages stuck together and the words were unrecognizable, he sighed tossing it into a trash bin as he passed, it wouldn’t do him any good to keep it on him, it’d just soak through and ruin everything else in his bag. 

After the day he had he couldn’t even find the energy to try and reaffirm himself with the idea of being like All Might and laughing it off. There was a loud crash behind him as he whirled around seeing a mass of green sludge rush towards him  
“A medium size camouflage suit? Don’t mind if I do!” Izuku’s scream was cut off by the sludge bearing down on him covering his body and entering through his mouth, blocking His nose and cutting off his air.  
Izuku whimpered tears blurring his sight as he struggled trying to pull it off desperately  
“Hah, stop struggling kid you have no hope, I just need you’re body to get away from the big cheese” the sludge villain laughed  
‘this how I die?’ He thought the sun lighting up a silhouette bursting from the man hole  
‘God?’

A light slapping on his cheek woke him up.  
“Wh-what? Who?” Izuku mumbled as he came too, oh, it was god! Oh- whoa, wait!  
“A-A-All Might!?!?” He screamed as he shot ip from the floor  
“whoa I thought I lost you there! I’m glad you’re all right young man!” He cheered giving his a salute  
“Wh-what the- the sludge villain!” Izuku yelped, man he wished he had something for him to sign!  
“Not to worry young man! I have capture him in these convenient bottles!” All might cheered patting his packer which held the bottles with the sludge inside.  
“O-oh, Uh, A-All Might, can I ask a question!?” Izuku asked jumping forward since he looked about to jump off, all might looked down at his wrist, it didn’t have a watch but it seemed out of habit than any thing, 

“Ah, I’m sorry young man but I really must go!” He said as he once again readied to jump  
‘No... this is my only chance! I have to take it!’ He jumped forward as high as he could managing to latch onto All Might’s leg.  
“All might, I really need to ask this question,” he yelled through the wind rushing last his ears.  
“Young man! You’re putting off my flight path! Let go!” All Might yelped slapping at his hands  
“If I let go now, I’ll die!” Izuku yelled back gripping tighter  
“Oh, you’re right,” all might said as he stopped slapping at his hands and instead landed on a nearby building 

“Ah that was crazy” Izuku said to himself while he caught his breath  
“A-All Might, please I have a question!”  
“I have to go! If you Just bang on the door long enough someone should let you out” he said as he prepared to jump again  
“Can someone like me, someone without a quirk be a hero!?” Izuku yelled causing a pause from All Might  
“I-Im Sorry young man,”  
‘No, please no’  
“but hero work is far to dangerous for someone without a quirk” All Might sighed and without another word jumped from the building the rush of air pushed Izuku back falling on his behind. 

Even All Might said no, mom, kacchan, all the kids at school, the teachers, and now All Might...  
Izuku hung his head, sitting on his knees, tears gathering and flowing down his cheeks. was all this really hopeless? All his studying his unbreakable resolve? No one ever believed in him, no one ever said those words he so desperately wanted to head since he got his quirkless diagnosis...  
No.... no.... he, he just had to keep trying! He’d go to the USA exams and if he truly didn’t Delong... then.... the. He accept it and.. add ged move on to a quirk  
Ex’s, useless Deku life that kacchan Insisted he was suited for...... but..... wouldn’t that just completely destroy his soul, his spirit and everything he ever wanted it’d just.... suck the life right out if him.... no....he’d never he could never do that, he shook his head wiping away his tears and sniffing holding up a strong face.  
He wanted to be like All Might to save people, he’d save everyone he could! Even if All Might himself had to hunt him down to stop him! Resolve set, he nodded to himself.... now, to find a way off this building...

Cold....  
Empty....  
Burn...  
Want to.. burn,,,  
Can’t.  
No air  
No. Fuel  
Must find

HOST

spirit of fire....

F O U N D. H I M

N E W H O S T 

“Hello? Is anyone there!?” Izuku called out as he banged on the door.  
No one saw the spear of fire that pierced izuku’s chest how it disintegrated upon impact and slid itself into his very soul worming it’s way through his veins, weaving around his bones and bleeding through his pores. 

When Izuku woke his chest aches and it was dark out, shit, his mother would be worried sick! He shot to his feet gathering his things as fast as possible he needed to get down the stairs! A voice in the back of his head insisted he’d be able to get places faster if he just burnt it all down, burnt a path  
Burn bright  
Burn strong  
Burn hotter stronger and brighter  
Burn burn burn it all! We just want to burn! 

Izuku shook his head as he was able to Pull the door open, how stupid it must’ve been unlocked the whole time... he sighed heading down the stairs rubbing the area of his chest that felt like it’d been burnt, he lifted his shirt to look but saw no mark....

He never noticed the lock had been melted and had fallen to the ground in a small puddle of molten metal....


	2. Burning to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “MOM!”  
> “I-I-izukuuu!” She cried seeing him in flames rushing out of his room returning in seconds throwing a mug of water at him.   
> The flames died out leaving him standing there wet, inko breathed a sigh of relief,   
> “ oh goodness, Izuku, that scared-“ he burst into flames again the water vanished instantly   
> “Aaaaaa” Izuku whined looking at his arms   
> “Izuku!” Inko cried again.

“I’m home” izuku sighed pushing the door open and taking his shoes off, man he was tired and he must be out of shape his body was overheating like crazy...  
“Izuku! Oh thank goodness!” Inko said as she rushed forward worriedly cupping his cheeks  
“I was so was so worried! Where were yo-oh, izuku honey, you’re all burning up!” She said worriedly her hand pressing against his temple she hummed worried   
“Okay honey, you go to bed, I’ll find some medicine” she fussed herding him up the stairs Izuku chuckled at her worries, he felt fine, better than he had in a long time actually, he was just feeling really hot....   
“Mom, I’m fine honestly” he chuckled looking back over his shoulder at her   
“Izuku you just need to rest, I’ll get the medicine and some food for you, with my special remedy you’ll be fit as a fiddle for tomorrow!” She cheered giving his a thumbs up before 

Izuku sighed sitting on his bed glad to drop the weight of his bag at the door.   
“Ugh, it’s so hot....” he sighed fanning his face as he laid down on top of the sheets   
“Burning up.... am I sick? Maybe that sleep on the roof was....” Izuku sat back up suddenly with a rush   
“Why did I sleep on the roof... no, I passed out, was it the stress of All Might saying I couldn’t....” he trailed off looking down at his hands confused he frowned trying to remember what happened   
“Wasn’t I shot by something?” He thought a hand trailing up to his chest to rub where the ache had been....  
“But it didn’t leave a mark or a bruise, A quirk maybe? One that puts you to sleep when shot with it? But how would someone shoot at someone of a roof and why?” He sighed shaking his head he was to tired...

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stood up to open his door  
“Izuku- oh thank you!” She chirped as he opened his door she bustled past setting the small bowl on his desk   
“There! Moms special cold remedy soup!” She smiled cupping us cheek   
“You still need to tell me why you were our so late” she tutted and waited   
“Well, I think I was hit with a sleeping quirk” Izuku mumbled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly his mother ground looking him up and down   
“Were you inside?” She asked   
“Oh no, I was outside” he shook his head   
“Izuku.... it rained while you were out....” she mumbled tilting her head and Izuku frowned looking out his window, and yeah, the ground was wet from rain.....   
“I....” he thought, the area he was hit..... above the door was there a sort of awning?   
“I think the area I feel asleep have a covering?” He hummed thinking of any reason for not being soaked by the rain....  
“Well, your lucky or you might’ve gotten very sick if you got wet” she hummed Izuku nodded

“thank you for the soup mom” Izuku said as he sat back with the slightly cooled soup.  
“Of course” she smiled as she left the room Izuku smiled eating the soup, it was hotter than he thought it would be safer sitting for so longs hike he and his mom talked.

After he had finished his soup and set the bowl aside for morning he sighed going through his empty messages on his phone and getting in his pajamas he tried to curl under the covers to go to sleep.

He woke up again at around 3am It was too hot.... he flung the blankets aside but... the blankets were already on the floor? What? Why were the lights on? And why were they green and- oh woah, no, wait! why is he on fire?! All around his body covering him was greenish-blue fire he screamed flinging his hands to try get it off dropping to the floor and rolling to put it out but nothing worked. It wasn’t hurting him... and nothing else was catching fire....

His scream must’ve caught his moms attention when she burst into the room   
“MOM!”  
“I-I-izukuuu!” She cried seeing him in flames rushing out of his room returning in seconds throwing a mug of water at him.   
The flames died out leaving him standing there wet, inko breathed a sigh of relief,   
“ oh goodness, Izuku, that scared-“ he burst into flames again the water vanished instantly   
“Aaaaaa” Izuku whined looking at his arms   
“Izuku!” Inko cried again.

An hour later and a puddle of wet carpet found the two in the living room both holding a cup, tea of inko, Izuku preferred hot cocoa.   
“So... I guess you’re a late bloomer” inko laughed nervously   
“Really late” he mumbled   
“....w-well it’s certainly a good mix of Hisashi and my quirk” ink said again taking a sip but wincing as the liquid was still too hot.  
‘I don’t think it’s mine though’ Izuku thought but didn’t say anything, his cocoa though he had been holding it for at least half an hour, had not cooled one bit.... and tasted just off from Luke warm In his mouth... his hand lit up in blue flame starling his mother with a jolt and made his drink boil a little before going out.  
“S-s-sorry” Izuku mumbled before taking a sip, it felt like the usual temperature now he hummed, his naturally high body heat must effect the outward effects of heat he thought.  
“I, um, I’ll schedule an appointment with the quirk doctor, you’ll take tomorrow off school, okay?” Inko smiled tiredly as she sipped her tea that had cooled a bit, most of the night was spent in quiet, surprised silence with awkward sentences sometimes exchanged 

The next day as they woke from strained positions having fallen asleep on the couches at some point that night they both groaned in discomfort and stretched   
“Go have a shower honey, I’ll call the clinic” inko yawned as she shuffled to the landline phone in the kitchen.  
Izuku nodded stumbling up the stairs running a hand through his hair, tangled and messy from the impromptu water dump last night, he looked down to see the puddle gone, the residual heat from his fire must’ve dried it, well, at least mom didn’t have to buy a new patch of carpet, that would’ve been troublesome....   
“no burning the house down” he mumbled feeling something within him seem to perk at the word Burn..... man.... he wished they had a fire place.... he could watch it all day.... watch the fire eat away at the wood.... watch it burn through the bark, turn newspaper to complete ash within seconds.... Izuku sighed as he stood in front of the mirror   
“Wah...” Izuku looked at his eyes, once forest green now holding a fearsome light to them like the raging teal fire from last night not harming anything but holding the potential. He frowned looking over the rest of him curiously but noted no other changes with a relieved sigh....   
He got in the shower and started to wash.

Once the appointment was made and his mother had tidied her self up, she made breakfast, extra hot for Izuku. Sitting and talking idly about the new heroes from yesterday deciding once again to not mention the sludge incident to her. Not even knowing about the new report about a young man saved from the sludge by All Might, not even hours after Izuku’s dreams had been shot down... 

“Our appointment is at 12pm so we should get ready” inko smiled as she rinsed her plate putting in in the dishwasher Izuku nodding following after her and going to sort out suitable going out clothes and brush his still damp hair, glad his Tangled mess of hair had evened out into mischievous curls over the years he could brush the knots out but they’d just curl back the same way afterwards.  
Izuku hummed as he pulled on a dark green shirt reading ‘sweater’ on it and jeans. His signature red shoes waited at the front door. His mom wore her usual pink cardigan over a pearl grey shirt and a nice dark blue skirt her slip on shoes also waiting atop the door.  
“Ready sweetie?” Inko smiled tired lines under her eyes from the obvious lack of sleep making Izuku feel a little guilty, well, guiltier.... he’d felt that way ever since he came home quirkless.  
“Uh, yeah... just nervous....” Izuku mumbled looking down at his hands that still burst into flames at certain thoughts or ideas, he would have to work on that, luckily the fire wasn’t dangerous.... yet. 

“Well as far as I can tell it’s a normal fire control quirk he can control it until it’s out of his range, like most fires....” the quirk doctor said though he kept looking at his papers and sighing  
“I’ll admit it’s odd, but that’s all I can give you right” he gave inko a smile, Izuku but his lip, he had lied to the doctor, he asked if he could control it..... he grit he could, he knew he could, but he just,,, didn’t want to.... isn’t fire the most beautiful in its natural shape? He asked if he could smother the flame a pond put it out, he knew he could if he wanted he could feel it deep inside him that he could, but how could he? The fire begged to burn just a little bit longer, to burn just a little bit hotter.... to burn just a little bit higher.... he couldn’t smother it.... but the doctor had and Izuku hid his angry frown. He couldn’t help it.... he wanted that little flame to live for as long as it wanted, if it wanted to burn 

Let it burn.... Why stop it? It wasn’t hurting anyone?  
“I’ll mark him down as minor fire control, until we learn more” the doctor smiled and inko nodded as she and Izuku left, the doctor giving Izuku a quizzical look as they left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you thought! Was it good? Was it bad? Should I keep going? :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I’d love to know your opinion if I should keep writing this


End file.
